Henry and June's horoscope
The horoscopes that Henry and June will be doing, climbing, skywalking, flying and surfing at twinwoods, people seeing a short film called "henry and june preform the CBeebies wash song in the ocean" at cineworld, skiing, riding the freak out afterburner and trampoling and many more activities. Transcript Henry: Hi, this is Henry. June: And I'm June. and today we are at the horoscope studio that we are doing is to climb, skywalking, flying, and surfing at the twinwoods. As well as skiing, bowling, riding the himalaya, playing games at the fun station, giving people gifts at the ticket counter, as well at xplore by giving children gifts, riding bumper cars, trampoling, zip sliding, skateboarding and riding the freak out afterburner. Henry: We are so excited that we are getting a newest short film ever of all time. June: Yep, cause Henry and I have decided to tell about the Horoscope. Henry: And Now, Here's the Short film and it's called Henry & June Preform The CBeebies Wash Song In The Ocean. (the short film starts in 10 seconds) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt, getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between, make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry, then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun. (After the short film) Henry: (Bart Simpson's voice) wow (changes to young guy) that short film is very awesome. June: wait until everybody sees that short film, I hope they will love it, and they'll get this on DVD to watch it. Henry: You're correct June. They'll like this newest short film, now, let's go inside, and do the horoscope activities we're going to be doing. Everybody: Yep! (As Henry and June went inside) Henry: now, we are inside. Let's start the horoscope. June: the first horoscope activity is climbing and skywalking. Henry: June is right, but first, we need to get our helmets on. (Henry and June took on their helmets) Henry and June: prepare for climbing and skywalking! (As they started climbing and skywalking) June: the climb commands the walls. Henry: the sky shall kiss the world. Henry and June: together, the power of the heart of the sky. Henry: June, it worked, June: now, what's next? Henry: a short film is showing at cineworld. June: yes. It is. Let's get to cineworld and give tickets and sell snacks to people. Henry: that will be a good horoscope, June. (At Cineworld) Henry: June, ready to give people tickets and sell snacks at people? June: ready when you are. Henry: And have a lots of tons of fun as we all can together and be safe. June: And we can all do our best. Henry and June: As we can do. Henry: Everybody are you ready for flying and surfing at twinwoods? Everybody: Yes! Henry: Then let's do it. (They flying and Surfing at twinwoods) June: That was fun at the Twinwoods. Henry: You're right, June. Do is fun at the Twinwoods and now let's move on. June: Good Idea. Let's Do It. Henry: Yeah. That's my girl. Let's ride. Henry: Here we are. Henry and June and Everybody: Whoa. Henry: It's Beautiful. June: Yes, Totally. So Let's go that. Henry and June: Yes (after they ride on the roller rides) Henry: Yes, this is the best roller rides we've ever thought. June: I agree with you, let's make some more activities. (at the Activities store) Henry: Yes, this activities are really cool. Activities are so much fun than what we think. June: It sure is, my friend Henry. Henry: Good attitude, June. Now Let's get to Cineworld, and give people tickets and sell snacks at them. June: good. (At cineworld) June: Henry, does our short film contains violence? Henry: no, it does not has violence June: flashing images? Henry: yes, it is, also, strong languages or violence are not permitted June: get kicked out. Henry: that's right. (Three boys and one girl walk in) Henry: hello, welcome to cineworld, what film would you like to see? Emily: can me, Dylan, Aaron and Kyle have four tickets to your short film called Henry and June preform the CBeebies wash song in the ocean? (They give tickets) June: enjoy the film. Dylan: Let's get some snacks Emily: good idea, Dylan (Emily, Dylan, Kyle and Aaron walks away, Leila, Murray and carrie walks in) June: oh hi, welcome, what film would you like to see? Murray: yes, we would like three tickets to see your short film, which is called Henry and June preform the CBeebies wash song in the ocean? (They give tickets) Henry: enjoy. June: now you three get some snacks for the film (Murray, Leila and Carrie walks away, Andrew and Adrianna walks in) June: welcome to cineworld, can I help you? Andrew: two tickets for your short film, called Henry and June preform the CBeebies wash song in the ocean (They give tickets) Henry: good luck. (Andrew and Adrianna walks away, Leon, krista, Zack, Eric, Natalie and Chloe walks in) Henry: welcome to cineworld, what film would you like to see? Natalie: six tickets to your short film called Henry and June preform the CBeebies wash song in the ocean please. (They give tickets) June: good luck. (The six walks away) Henry: June, look, they're getting snacks, and they are going to see our newest short film of all time. June: I know I could see it. Henry: There's going to be so much fun and ever before. June: You said it, my pal. Henry: Thanks, June. You are awesome too. (at the trampoline station) Henry: This is fun at this trampoline station. June: Yeah I know i could tell. Right? Henry: That's my cute girl. June: Thanks Henry. Henry: You're welcome, June. And Now lets move on to the next level. June: Good Idea. Let's do it. (the next day) Henry: Wow, this game is super cool. June: I Know it is fun. Henry: Actually, June. Say let's go find out or something else. June: Yes that is sounds like a plan. Henry: Thank you, June, My pleasure. June: You're very welcome, Henry. Henry: And now let's do it. June: You're right. Henry: Good job, June. You're the best girl on earth. June: Uh-huh. Exactly, Henry. Henry: Right. So let's think. June: You got it. Henry: maybe, skateboarding will be a good idea! June: yeah! Category:The Henry and June show